Cupcake and Sugar
by WinchesterWantsTheD
Summary: Now a three chapter story, set almost directly after Goodbye Stranger. Gabriel and Meg team up in search of a unicorn (if you're pickin' up what I'm puttin' down? No? Okay, looking for Cas) and the angel tablet. I know its a strange pairing (Or not so pairing quite yet I should say?) but give it a go. The co-writer is on vacation so the story is on hold for a couple more days.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a roleplay on Tumblr

I don't own supernatural, but that would be cool.

This may be a tad not so canon just to make the story work, all right? Cool.

I don't like to give anything away so read the story then the rest of the notes will be there waiting.

* * *

"Meg, that is your name right? Nice hair. I heard you were brunette but blondes are nice too." I stepped down onto the street coming nearer to her.

"You like? I was thinking about dying it black again. I prefer dark hair and that's my name, feathers. Who the Hell are you?" She questioned looking only ,impressively, vaguely alarmed.

"Oh, me? They call me Gabriel"

She smiled, so she knew the name did she? "Gabriel…the archangel or the hobo in front of Walmart?"

"Har, har, har. Cute." I replied crossing my arms, trying to show her I wasn't a threat.

" I heard you were six-feet under."

I grinned at her, so she has sources. "I could say the same bout' you princess, and do I really look homeless to you?"

She was watching me carefully waiting for a turn of events. Smart girl. "Only a bit, once you get past the wings. What do you want?"

I decided to drop that on and continue on to what I came for "Well, while my sources tell me you're pushing daisies that is clearly not the case. Sooooo, you can help me help Cassie get away from his shit storm or you can sit there and keep lookin' pretty" I shot her a smirk knowing she couldn't say no to Castiel.

"What's wrong with Clarence?"

_Hmph, easier to pull her in than I thought._

And why would I help you anyway? What would I get out of it?

_Nice save kiddo, almost thought she might have had a heart._

"He's in a bit of trouble with a little lady named Naomi up in the great big kingdom we call heaven. And as for what _you_ get," I leaned in close, inches from her face "you get my time and company. Oh, and our dear little Cassie makes it out of this alive, cause lets face it, he'd never actually just _ask_ for help. He's gotta be all cryptic and mysterious."

_I've already got you pulled into this it's written all over your face pumkin'_

"And afterward? If we do manage to save the princess from the evil queen, what happens to me after that?"

_Deals? Is it always deals with these demons?_

"You get my protection for as long as we're in this together, and well I'm sure if you play nice I could keep you and take care of you forever, and ever, and ever." I raised an eyebrow mockingly.

I watched as her face dropped a bit, "Pass. Being tortured and bossed around by Crowley has sorta ruined the whole servant-master thing for me."

I really couldn't help but laugh, "Well its a good thing I'm not really into that kind of thing now isn't it."

I finally got impatient and booped her nose, transporting us to a bus station.

" Damn, angel travel can sure come in handy. Where the Hell are we anyway?" She looked impatient and probably slightly upset that I hadn't asked her to change her location.

_Can't always be the boss now can we sweety_

"This is the station where our little...uh... 'Clarence' was last seen getting onto a bus, I know gross, but now we can make some assumptions. Maybe, just maybe, he has fallen. I can't see any other reason at the moment to why anyone would ride in one of those _thing_s." I glared at the bus that a homeless man was currently emptying the contents of his stomach onto.

"Fallen? How? Why?"

_Aw, she looks almost genuinely concerned _

She noticed I was staring and she looked away then she turn back to me and smiled "He could be your twin sweetie." she gestured to the homeless man who was now slumped against the bus."

I just rolled my eyes.

I saw the mood in her eyes change and she asked, "So, where do we start?"

_Finally._

"Well we need leads and I figured being as close to him as ya' are, you'd have some clue of wh-" Out of the corner of my eye I caught plaid, oh this was just too lucky to be true. The Winchesters and Meg?

But having the Winchesters with you attracts trouble and thats why you faked your death in the first place. After all, the boys weren't like puppies. You can't keep them on a leash and tell them no when you don't want them to do something naughty.

I took her hand and transported us behind a bush "Well looky here," she took her hand back and crouched beside me looking for what I was seeing, "It would seem the Winchesters are looking for Cassie boy too." I pointed at the kiosk where the boys were chatting with a young woman.

They're gonna attract attention, or worse, get themselves hurt.

"That's probably because he has the Angel Tablet. I didn't see either of them get it and Crowley was pretty pissed, so I really have to assume that Cas was the one that had grabbed it." She looked at me waiting for my input.

Angel tablet? There's a fucking angel tablet?! Okay, calm yourself Gabe. Keep your face composed.

"Hmmm, angel tablet huh? Why don't we make a deal now. We find it, we destroy it, you live happily ever after with your prince and I watch over the two of you like a guardian angel." I raised my eyebrow waiting for confirmation that the deal was a solid.

She looked at me with confusion and doubt written all over her face, "That sounds too good to be true feathers. And it's gonna be hard to destroy it since the prophet can just glue it back together. Not to mention Crowley's looking for it."

Crowley. I'm going to have to kill him if everyone is going to keep safe.

"Well we could hide the pieces or we could get inventive with it and crush it into little tiny pieces and drink it with our chocolate milk. But destroying it, that would obviously just not do for Mr. Short British and Handsome so it's a must. I live to piss assholes like him off. But you do to, don't cha'." I gave her a quick grin but kept an eye on the boys.

I watched them turn to leave and stood up, dusting of my jeans with one hand and offering Meg a helping hand up with the other.

She shrugged and turned to me,"Anything that gets Lucky's got is a good thing to me."

"We've just got to make sure he doesn't find us. I'm under the impression he'd still wants to get a hold of ya' if he knew you were still kickin'." I turned to face her and tilted my head.

"Ding ding ding, ten points to Hufflepuff." Meg said looking back at Sam and Dean. "So do we follow Heckle and Jeckle or talk to the girl ourselves?"

I had almost forgotten about them until she mentioned it and turned back to look at them "Neither, see, Dean is clearly frustrated that she had no info and now he can't find his boyfriend. Long story short we're not getting a thing outta' them. But if you really wanted them to know that we're looking for Cas and the angel tablet, which I'm willing to bet they also want, we can go talk to them. I'm sure they just miss the hell outta' you, know I would." I grinned at her and winked.

Shes growing on me. She's not so bad for a demon, I see why Cassie like this one so much.

"Oh yeah they seemed awfully heartbroken when they saw Crowley stab me." She rolled her eyes again and returned the smile. "Besides, I didn't say talk to them I said follow them. Without them knowing. I'm sure we can spy on them pretty easily." She looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "Unless it ruffles your feathers too much."

"Why, of course not! But no, they're just gonna get into trouble or worse get in the way so..." I snapped and the boys disappeared, "We're just gonna put em' someplace safe and do this on our own."

"Uh huh…." Meg looks from the spot where Winchesters had just vanished from back to me. "So you got this all figured out already haven't you sweetheart?"

"No. Why? Does it seem like I do?"

"Yeah it does. And it makes me wonder why exactly do you need me?"

Clever girl, but I really have no damn clue what I'm doing. But she could get me a meeting with Crowley and then I could gank his ass. Oh, uhg, did I just say gank? No more hanging out with the Winchesters for you.

"You are gonna get me a meeting with someone all the while making my baby brother the happiest little angel in the whole world" I smiled, mostly to myself, at my clever response.

Meg did not return his smirk and crossed her arms. "All right look. If we're gonna work together on this you need to tell me upfront what we're doing and why we're doing it or the deal's off." She clearly really hated when people tried to use her or thought of her like she was some kind of second-class citizen.

Quick, something witty.

"You have some major trust issues sugar." I slowly let my smile fall, "Fine, I need a meeting with Crowley. My plot was my sources would tell his sources you were with me but at that time you would already be in one of my little alternate universes with your angel."

She frowned at me and gave me her best 'Oh you fucking asshole' glare.

"You have got to be shitting me. Huh, I shoulda known. You were just planning on using me to get to Crowley." She shook her head. "No thanks, that bastard already killed me once, I'm not letting him do that again." She leaned in so that her face was inches away from mine. "Next time you want to use me as bait, don't think about it. Or better yet, go screw yourself." She made sure her shoulder bumped into mine as she walked past me.

Great, you fucked up. Go get her back.

"Hey, wait."I appeared in front of her, "I won't stop you from leaving but I'm not doing this just for my benefit. I'm keeping you safe because if anything happened to you Castiel would kill me. Rip all the feathers from my wings and set fire to them. You're gonna be far far away anytime he's near and lets face it, you go out there alone and you're doomed." I brought my hands up in surrender and tried to make my eyes say 'We're friends now and I'm not gonna get you killed'.

She couldn't help the smile that grew on her face when I said Castiel's name. "…Fine, I'll stay. But we better find Clarence before Crowley finds us." Meg tilted her head in thought. "Mm maybe I should just let my 'unicorn' kill you anyway. But… I don't think I will. You might be a pain in my ass, but I'm kinda getting attached to you."

She likes you back, look at that Gabe you made a friend.

I yanked at a strand of her hair playfully "Yeah you too kiddo. Alright so I've got everything out on the table. Anything you need to tell me before we get started? Any deep dark secrets or baddies I need to look out for?"

I plopped down on a nearby bench absorbing the events of the day.

.

"Other than getting frisky after three beers and the fact that probably every demon is out for my skin, I don't think there's anything else." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Great, okay, now the question is, where could our sweet little Cas have gone?" I spread his arms in question, gesturing to, well, pretty much the entire world,"So we do what the boys didn't think to. We take a look at all of bus schedules for the last two hours and check all the destinations for him."

Meg nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

There will be a second chapter, I'm really hoping it will be an entire series. All depends if it gets a good reaction.

I'm not sure if I want them to be a couple, but hey what do you guys think, I'm really writing this for _you_ anyway.

R&R please (:

It's been real, see you in a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so this is chapter two, it's slightly shorter but I'll make it up to you I swear. Megs a bit naked in this chapter but its not really for sexy reasons?

Warnings in chapter one.

* * *

**-Flash Back-**

"Other than getting frisky after three beers and the fact that probably every demon is out for my skin, I don't think there's anything else." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Great, okay, now the question is, where could our sweet little Cas have gone?" I spread his arms in question, gesturing to, well, pretty much the entire world,"So we do what the boys didn't think to. We take a look at all of bus schedules for the last two hours and check all the destinations for him."

Meg nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

**-Present-**

She walked over to where the schedules were posted up on the wall. "…Looks like we got our choice of a couple of them."

I sat my hand on her shoulder moving our location to the Impala. I smirked seeing that when a zapped the boys into TV land I did it after Dean had put the key in the ignition.

_Good thing too, I don't have a damn clue how to hotwire a car_

I was pulling out of the parking spot when I glanced at Meg and saw she was smiling at me in approval. "I'm sure the boys won't mind if we borrow this" I said trying to justify that what I did really wasn't awful.

_What the hell do you care? Haha oh yeah. I don't_.

Meg smirked at me "Who says you get to drive?"

"I did. I heard demons were crazy ass drivers and I like this vessel, so, I'm driving. Why? Got a problem with it?" I glanced over at her quickly putting a mischievous glint in my eyes before returning them to the road.

She rolled her eyes and settled into her seat. "As long as you don't go the speed limit I won't complain."

_This is boring_

_This car is dirty_

_Is that blood? Probably._

He sighed loudly really just unable to contain my boredom "Driving's borrrrring, how do humans do this?" I started tapping on the steering wheel, just fidgeting in general "How about you turn on the radio on or somthin' huh cupcake?"

Meg shrugged and turned the radio on, pulling a face when "Party in the USA" came on. She flipped through a couple channels until she heard the starting chords of "Highway to Hell". She shrugs and leaves it on.

_Oh, how cliche_

I must have pulled a face because she laughed a bit, "It's a good song. What you want me to play 'Hallelujah'?" She rolled her eyes.

I smiled over at her,"Oh no, I prefer the subtle tones of Ms. Paris Hilton." I retorted jokingly.

"I figured you more for a Katy Perry type actually." She said smirking at him.

_With all the sass in this car one of our faces is gonna get stuck in permanent smirking position._

I'd been seeing signs saying a diner was coming up and decided to pull into the parking lot and get something to eat.

_Pancakes. I love pancakes_

"I don't suppose you're hungry?" I asked not sure if demons actually get hungry. Angels didn't but who could say no to pancakes?

_Not this angel_

"Well as long as we're here…and since you're using me as bait, you get to buy me dinner."

_Still stuck on that are we?_

"Oh don't be so bitter sweet pea," I transported myself outside to her side and opened the car door "and of course I'm paying" I straightened his jacket "that's what gentlemen do." I said smirking and raising an eyebrow

Meg stepped out of the car, eyeing me. "Oh you're a regular Mr. Darcy." She said giving me a wink.

_Oh what would she do without her book and movie references._

"Yeah, yeah." I opened the door for her but when she went to walk in I yanked her hand back and pulled her back out of the diner. I knew immediately who it was with all of his goons and back up dancers but I wasn't dumb enough to walk in for a fight. I stepped back threatened, moving to shield Meg with my own body. I heard her almost yell at me but she wisely kept silent. I turned around to face her and she looked up at Gabriel. "Let me take a wild guess for why you almost pulled my arm out of its socket. Big baddies that want yours, mine, or our skins."

_Don't let her get hurt, get her out of here._

"Shit." I yanked her into my arms and I whisked us away to a shady looking hotel room.

She shook me off, walking away from me then turning around. "You gonna give me an explanation for that sweetie?"

"Raphael is really not as dead as I'd like him." I ran my hand through his hair and started pacing, frustrated and confused enough to make the light bulbs in the room burst.

"Raph-" Meg was immediately on guard. "Did he see us?" She said, glancing at the one of light bulbs that had burst.

I laughed bitterly and shot her a look "Well I really hope not." I stopped pacing and shot her an apologetic look for snapping at her "I'm sending you away for a couple of hours to make sure we're safe. Any place in particular catch your fancy?" I walked up to her letting hand stop inches from her face.

"As long as it's got a shower and a bar nearby I'm good. I'll miss your company so much sweetheart." She shrugged and I couldn't tell if she was serious or not.

"You too cupcake" I poked her nose and poofed her off into the swankiest hotel I knew of and left to find out if Raphael had noticed any disturbance when I'd driven up but it seemed he'd not noticed anything. I remembered it was probably because I'd driven up like a some run of the mill human instead of what any real threat would normally do. My leaving was probably enough to attract attention but he wouldn't have been able to tell who it was just by that.I was gone for two nights keeping an eye on Raphael's men just to make sure before meeting up with Meg back at the hotel.

I appeared behind her without any warning on her part "Well! This has been quite the streak of luck! Not only does he not have any knowledge of us whatsoever but he's created such a shit storm that everyone knows his ass is out of the grave. However on the downside Cassie has prolly already moved on from the town he was in." A little too late I looked down to notice her state of dress, or lack thereof I should say.

She spun around with a towel wrapped around her, "Good, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Angel will be too busy to notice our little misadventure." She sighed. "Looks like we gotta start from square one again and.. and don't sneak up like that on me sugar."

I noticed my mouth had been open so I turned quickly and coughed.

_You were just checking out a demon Gabriel what the hells wrong with you_

I shook my head remembering that I had been on the track of trying to tell her that we'd fucked ourselves over, ""Exactamundo cupcake, so now we have to think," I began pacing to collect my thoughts,"Where oh where could our little Cassie be?"

When I looked over at me she had her arms crossed and was smirking at me.

_Ah, so she noticed you were checking her out too. Wonderful._

"Somewhere he'd feel safe…secure. Maybe has a homey feel to it, but Clarence doesn't like setting down roots." She said as she took a tshirt and jeans out of the dresser. She looked at me questioningly. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt then picked up her jacket, while she thought about where he could be. "…is Clarence sentimental?"

I tilted my head, confused. "We all are a bit in a way, we pick the same vessels, we have our favourite humans and evidently demons," I winked at her waggling my eyebrows "blah blah blah."

"I think I know where our little angel may be nesting then." Meg told me, grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

This is me making it up to you that the last chapter was so short.

I've been pretty good about getting these out daily, seeing as Askhellsfinest and I are working on them everyday

Warnings in the first Chapter

* * *

-Flash Back-

"Somewhere he'd feel safe…secure. Maybe has a homey feel to it, but Clarence doesn't like setting down roots." She said as she took a tshirt and jeans out of the dresser. She looked at me questioningly. She pulled on her jeans and t-shirt then picked up her jacket, while she thought about where he could be. "…is Clarence sentimental?"

I tilted my head, confused. "We all are a bit in a way, we pick the same vessels, we have our favourite humans and evidently demons," I winked at her waggling my eyebrows "blah blah blah."

"I think I know where our little angel may be nesting then." Meg told me, grinning.

-Present-

"Gimmie the coordinates cupcake and we can be on our merry way." I held out my hand ready to poof us away to where we needed to be, happy we finally had a lead.

"Psychiatric ward of the Northern Indiana State Hospital. And if you step on it there's an extra $5 bucks waiting for you when we get there." She shrugged on her jacket.

I concentrated on the vicinity she told me trying to sense a large mass of ailing humans, then troubled and addled minds that would live in a, and found what I was pretty sure I was looking for.

I took her hand and transported us to the roof of the where I assumed she was talking about* "This it, cupcake?"

Meg gave me a look. "I'm not exactly sure, can you see the sign from the roof...I do recognize the surrounding areas though. This is it. Can you poof us inside the psych ward?"

I squeezed her hand and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, "Whatever you want cupcake." then I closed my eyes in concentration to move us to a now empty hallway of the asylum.

"Keep talking dirty it makes me all tingly." She smiled at me then turned to look around, trying to get her bearings. "Castiel's old room was down the hallway and to the left, first door on your left. That's one place he could be."

_She's holding your hand and you don't mind, do you? No, I don't it's nice._

We walked down the hallway, gripping each other's hand tightly until we came to the room she had gestured to.

Meg looked down at our hands. "Are you gonna kiss my hand, sugar?" She winked back at me before trying the door. She jiggled it but it resisted turning all the way. Locked.

_Break the door then?_

I looked at her and felt my grin grow wide on my face, "Watch this cupcake." I focused on pushing the door off the hinges. I probably focused a little too hard because the next thing that was happening was I was watching a metal door fly through the wall opposite of it.

_Heh. Whoopsy._

"I may have over shot it a little tiiiiiny bit." I said turning back to her.

"Just a bit." Meg said dryly, releasing my hand and stepping inside the room. "Well, he ain't here. I could ask at the desk if they've seen him around…but then they'd ask me where I've been and why my hair's a different color blah, blah, blah."

I could hear footsteps and yelling down the hallway.

_Why can't humans just learn to mind their own business._

"They would also probably like to know about the whole door through the wall incident" I grinned at her and wrapped a hand around her waist to swoosh us off to a diner in North Dakota, then removed my grip on her and walk ahead a bit to see she had a reluctant look on her face."Don't worry, we're the only baddies here this time cupcake."

We walking in and waited to be seated and Meg steadied herself on a booth.

_Who needs to be seated here? It's a diner not a five star restaurant._

_Meg's not lookin' so good... probably all the traveling, demons aren't used to it._

"I need a drink" she said dryly.

_That I can do._

I yanked on a strand of her hair figuring I should apologize for dragging her around everywhere. "Hey, sorry bout' that. I've been doing that forever. I forget how fucked up it feels." I smiled and winked at her not wanting to get too feelsy, "Pancakes. I love pancakes."

She smiled then broke into a laugh, "You can get pancakes, I'm getting whatever kind of alcohol this place has."

We finally got tired of waiting to be seated and just choose a seat ourselves.

I waved at the waitress trying to get her to even acknowledge we were here "Hey sugar! How bout' some Pancakes!" I returned my eyes to Meg,"and don't order anything yet, I have a surprise for you" I reached under the seat pulling a liquor bottle that I had zapped there trying to be considerate.

_Considerate? Not your strong suit._

Her eyes lit up and she smiled, " And it's not even my birthday!" She reached across the table and took the bottle from me, "How sweet of you, Mr. Darcy."

The waitress walked over,sat my pancakes down, and left quickly, returning to her chair to at the bar so she could put her headphones back on and read. I looked at Meg and I knew I was grinning like a child and went on eating my pancakes and humming to myself.

"These are my favorite." I said with a mouthful.

Meg rolled her eyes and took a long gulp of the alcohol.

_You liiiiiike her! Like her? How old am I, five_?

"So, any other ideas because I have no clue. He's a sneaky little bastard. Completely off the radar." I said sighing, nearly done with my plate.

Meg wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Speaking of which, that's what confuses me. If he's your brother can't you spidey sense him? Or at least sense where he might be?"

_Very smart girl._

"Sure if I hadn't fallen. When I crashed head first thats when my mojo switched up." I finished the last of his pancakes and continued and then it hit me, "OH! Oh you cupcake are a genius! This is how we'll be able to tell if hes fallen, I'll be able to sense him cause his mojo'll be wacko like mine. Ohhhh, clever girl." I closed his eyes reaching out for any feel of him but then another realization hit me, "Unless he has a hex bag."

Meg raised her eyebrow. "Let's hope he isn't that smart." She said taking another sip of the liquor.

_I'm not getting anything from Cas. This is just one dead-end after the other._

"I've got diddly squat" I rubbed my hands over my face and sighed, "I've got to let the boys out of fantasyland and get some rest cupcake, I'm beat." I reached over to her hand and we were in a hotel room with a couple of beds, I walked quickly to mine and landed on it with a thump.

_Takes a lot out of you to keep two humans trapped for so long. Wimp._

Meg shook her head looking slightly off balance, and she took another swig from the bottle "Where are we feathers?" She asked as she scooted up onto her own bed and leaned back against the headboard.

_For the love of Dad sweetheart, shut up, I'm tired._

I lifted my head from the pillow I was laying face first in and turned to look at her, "Alternate universe. You wouldn't know it. I couldn't risk gettin' ya' hurt while i was snoozin'. I wouldn't risk it." I made my stare hardened letting his eyes say what I wasn't.

_Don't do anything stupid while I'm out._

_You're my friend and I don't want you hurt._

She must have gotten the gist of what I was saying, and not saying. "Point taken, no running off and getting killed or worse." She chuckled and grabbed the TV remote, turning the TV on and flipping through the channels.

_What could be worse than you getting killed?_

I laid my face back in the pillows and was asleep within seconds.

When I woke up I was on my side facing the wall. I turned over towards Megs bed to see she was fast asleep.

_All those cheesy romance novels are right, everyone really does look all sweet and angelic when they're asleep._

"Well aren't you just the cutest."

I got up to make my way to the bathroom to take a shower, then I shed my clothes quickly anxious to get under the warm water. I turned the water on and then turned the little knob to make the shower come on. Leaning my head against the wall I faintly heard the door open and the sink faucet turn on. I felt my shower grow uncomfortably hot slowly then all at once become just much too hot.

"Sweet mother fucker thats fucking hot! Fuckin' shit!" I jumped out backwards and slipped down onto the tile of the bathroom.

Meg whirled around and put her hand over her mouth. "Shit, feathers, I'm-" she let out a small chuckle, "sorry, I didn't notice you" chuckle, "were there. I got one Hell of a" chuckle, "headache." She snorts and held out her hand to help him up.

_I'm naked. Towel, cover yourself, where's the towel_?

I took her offered hand, pulling myself up and booping her on the nose, effectively making her headache disappear.

She shook her head head when I booped her and smiled, "Thanks feathers, and probably in the cupboard."

I grabbed the tshirt I had previously shed and walked over to the cupboard she was referring to only to find that it was spare sheets and a clothes iron.

""There. Are. No. Towels. In. This. Cabinet." I turned to look at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Do I look like the maid to you?" I adjusted the tshirt i was covering myself with and she smirked, "I thought out of all the angels you'd be the least prude." She turns away from me though.

_I am no prude_

I let the mischievous glint light up my eyes and dropped the shirt, but frowned when she wasn't paying me any attention and was ruffling through the cabinet under the sink. I picked the tshirt back up to cover myself.

_No, throw it at her._

"What is-" She stopped talking when she turned around and saw I smirking at her, completely nude. "Oh I see." She said smirking back at me and taking a good, long look, making me vaguely uncomfortable . Meg stood up and walked closer to leanin by my ear. "I guess we're even now feathers." She whispered before brushing past me, going back into the main room.

* * *

R&R loves


End file.
